


promises, promises

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [28]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth and Rio make the most of their short time together. (part 28 of 'a messy situation')





	promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* I'm currently guessing we have 29 & 30 left. Let's see how this goes. Be prepared.

“And we thought spending a couple days apart was hard.” Beth mused as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“You put any thought into what my abuela said?” Rio questioned as he sank down onto the sofa beside her and stretched his legs out to rest of the coffee table.

“About going over there next weekend for dinner?” Beth arched a brow. Her heart fluttered when she remembered what else Maria had said. Surely,  _ that _ wasn’t what he was talking about. 

“Not that,” He shook his head, his gaze flickering to the hand she had curled around her coffee cup. “I know you wanted to  _ wait. _ ”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, leaning forward to sit the coffee cup down on the table. “I… I've thought about it.”

Rio raked his hand over his face, “Just forget it.”

“I’m not going to  _ forget _ it.” Beth reached over and rested her hand on his leg. “It’s not like we have to get married for conjugal visits or whatever. Michigan doesn’t do that period.” 

“I wasn’t suggestin’ to get married for that, baby.” Rio shook his head slowly, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “You know… maybe just cause we wanna.”

“Do you  _ want _ to get married?” Beth questioned, her eyes searching his face. 

“We don’t know for certain how long it’s gonna be, Elizabeth.” Rio said seriously, his jaw setting hard. “I wanna believe it’ll be a year, but if it’s longer… I don’t wanna wait to marry you.”

“I don’t…” Beth started, drawing in a shaky breath. “I don’t want to wait either.” She admitted, curling her legs beneath her as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Because she knew that the reality was… they could be waiting  _ years _ . She really didn’t want to get married in the courtyard of a correctional facility, or some dingy interfaith chapel. 

She reached her hand up to brush her fingers over the back of his head, raking her nails over his short hair as she turned to look at him. “Courthouse wedding?”

“Somethin’ simple.” Rio agreed, smiling at her brightly. “I just wanna marry you.”

Beth cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, “I want to marry you too.” She whispered against his lips. 

“You wanna be  _ Mrs. García _ ?” He questioned with a smirk.

Beth bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. “Mhm.” She kissed him again, laughing as he pulled her towards him, trying to get her onto his lap.

Beth shifted so she was straddling his hips as she looked into his eyes. “I love you.” 

Rio ran his hands along her sides, “You gonna get a fancy dress?” He questioned as she looked up at her, leaning up to nip at her bottom lip. 

“ _ Maybe _ .” Beth said as she ran her hands over his shoulders. “I don’t know if I’m the big wedding dress type anymore.” She leaned down to kiss him, shifting her hips slowly. “We both know whatever I wear is going to end up on the floor.  _ Torn _ .”

Rio chuckled against her lips. “You ain’t wrong, mama.” He gave her ass a playful swat. 

Beth trailed her fingers over the rise of his cheekbones, holding his gaze. “I should still be mad at you.” She remarked, her lips drawn into a thin line.

“ _ Why _ ?” Rio questioned, his brows drawn together. Beth could feel the hard jut of his cock pressing up between the apex of her thighs. As much as she wanted him in her  _ again _ , because last night had only barely scratched the surface of her need… she had words to say.

“Why?” Beth shook her head slowly. “Turning yourself into the police and setting forth this nightmare?” She narrowed her eyes. “The fact that you  _ started _ this after you took me to meet your abuela. You  _ promised _ me we’d figure this out together. What about our plan with Annie? Working with Turner…”

Rio relented and sank back against the sofa, his hands resting lightly at her hips. “I knew what I had to do, Elizabeth. I knew that I wanted  _ out _ … even if that meant going to jail. I didn’t want my son to see me put in the ground. Or you.” He scraped his teeth over his bottom lip thoughtfully. 

“But you promised me.”

“And sometimes you gotta break promises, baby.” Rio told her, his expression crumbling. “I had to do it.”

“You broke my heart.” Beth admitted, a single tear slipping down her cheek. “I was still coping with almost dying and then… you were gone.” She brushed her fingers over the column of throat. “I appreciate the callback with the pearls… but I wanted  _ you _ . I spent  _ months _ alone in my bed. I was content to sleep alone and then suddenly I couldn’t stand the thought of waking up without you beside me.” More tears slid down her cheeks and she sniffled. “I almost decided not to come to the first bail hearing.”

Rio stared at her, “ _ Why _ ?”

“I wanted to make you hurt.” She told him steadily. “I wanted you to look up and see that I wasn’t there for you anymore… but I couldn’t stand the thought of spending another second without seeing you.” Beth shook her head again. “Only council is allowed in while waiting arraignment. It’s  _ bullshit _ .”

“I asked about you. Whenever Gretchen came to discuss the case. I wanted to know.”

Beth’s fingers carefully unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and then the second. “I wasted twenty years of my life on someone I didn't really love. Now I have to sacrifice an indefinite amount of years without the man I  _ do _ love.” The third button popped loose. “And I can’t even trust your promises that it’ll only be a year. Because you  _ broke _ your promises to me.”

Rio inhaled shakily. “I knew what I had to do. I didn’t want what happened at the dealership to happen to you.”

“And I didn’t  _ want _ to see you in an orange jumpsuit. We can’t always get what we want.” Beth continued unbuttoning his shirt. She scraped her nails gently over his exposed chest, leaning down to brush her mouth along the column of his throat, sucking lightly at his pulse point. 

Rio lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in her hair, but she pulled back and fixed him with a look. His brows drew together and he dropped his hand from her hair. “What d’you want?” 

What  _ did _ she want? She wanted to make him hurt the way she’d hurt over the past two weeks, but she knew it hadn’t been easy for him either. 

“I want you to keep your hands to yourself.” Beth said lowly, moving to get off his lap then. “Can you do that?”

Rio swallowed thickly, his Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat, before he gave a short nod. 

“Good.” Beth said as she unzipped her jeans, pushing them down her hips slowly as she held his gaze. She stepped out of them as she started to drag the sweater she wore over her head, dropping it to the floor at their feet. 

He bit back a small groan as his eyes swept over her, “You’re fucking gorgeous, baby.” Rio drawled out, his hand moving to unzip his own pants.

“ _ Don’t _ .” Beth warned him. 

Rio blinked at her, before he rested his hands on the sofa. “What you plannin’ Elizabeth?”

“You’re just going to have to wait and see.” Beth told him as she moved to straddle his hips again. Her lips were close to his, her breath mingling with his. What  _ was _ she doing?

Rio tilted his head, his eyes dropping to her lips, he wanted to kiss her. And God, she wanted to kiss him too. Just like she wanted to kiss him every day since he slipped out of their bed in the early hours of the morning. 

She rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned back, robbing them both of what they wanted. Beth bit down on her bottom lip, before she slowly rocked her hips downwards, grinding against him through the fabric of her underwear and the coarseness of his jeans. 

“You gonna  _ take _ what you want, Elizabeth?” Rio questioned, his tongue flicking out over his lips. She could see the muscles in his jaw tick with the effort to hold back. “You gonna use me?”

Beth released the grip she had on her bottom lip, “I am.” She told him, before she surged forward and kissed him. How could she not? She had such a limited time to enjoy him, why would she deny herself?

Rio kissed her back with an edge of desperation, his mouth slanting hungrily over hers. But he didn’t touch her. He kept his hands at his side, his body still beneath her. 

Beth rolled her hips again, noting the way his chest drew in with a sharp intake of breath. She pulled back, her skin burning with need as she met his gaze. “Do you like this, Rio?” She questioned as she pressed herself down against him, leaning back as she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. 

“It’s fucking sexy when you take charge, baby…”

“ _ But _ ?”

Rio chuckled lowly, raking his hand over his face, his fingers brushing over his lips. “I wanna  _ touch _ you.”

“I want you to touch me too.” Beth told him sweetly, moving off of him then so she could remove her underwear, before straddling him again. She settled back atop the hard length of his cock, rocking against him slowly. “But… I wanted you to touch me for  _ two _ weeks.”

“I had to do it.” Rio breathed out, his hips lifting upwards slightly, trying to seek friction of his own. “Come on,  _ Elizabeth _ .”

Beth lifted up, pressing against the sofa cushions with her knees as she reached down to unzip his jeans, pushing them open enough to draw his cock out from his boxers. It would be  _ so  _ easy to sink down onto him, take the length of him into her and set them both free. But she held back.

She ghosted her fingers over his length, barely touching him. Beth met his gaze, a smirk playing over her lips as she started to pull away entirely. “I should vacuum the house before I have to go pick the kids up.”

Rio  _ snapped _ . He curled his hands roughly around her hips, pulling  her back down as he leaned up to drag his lips along the underside of her jaw, before she finally relented and let him claim her lips. 

Beth curled her fingers around the back of his neck, her other hand slipping downwards to grasp at his cock, holding him steady as she finally gave in. She sank downwards, taking him inch by inch, until he filled her completely, and then she rose up again.

He released one hip to fondle her breast, tugging lightly at her nipple and sending little shudders of desire through her veins. Rio pressed upwards with every downward snap of her hips, building a rhythm together that left her feeling just this side of  _ crazy _ . 

Beth ran her hand down his chest, skimming over his lower stomach, before she settled at the point where they were joined. Her fingers sought out her clit, stroking it as she kept the driving downward movements of her hips. She pulled away from his lips, drawing in a shaky desperate breath as she leaned back, shifting the angle just  _ right _ . She clenched around him, her release coming on fast.

Rio grasped at her breasts, his hands skimming over every inch of flesh he could manhandle. She could tell by the strain on his face that he was holding back, trying to delay the inevitable that was already starting to tremble at her core. 

Beth cried out unabashedly, remembering his remark last night about the sounds he loved to hear her make. They were alone in the house. They could be as loud as they wanted. She threw her head back, grinding downwards as her inner walls started to flutter around him, and she swore she saw stars behind her eyes. 

Rio’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips and she knew he’d added new fingertip shaped bruises to the ones that had only  _ just _ faded away. He rocked his hips upwards sharply, driving into her until his own release was met. She opened her eyes just in time to see the look of  _ awe _ that passed his face as he looked up at her. “Love you.” He muttered, drawing her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her, holding her tight. 

Beth felt a hot rush of tears spring to her eyes at his words. She had heard them a dozen times over, but there it was. Something broke within her. A dam of emotion she’d been trying to tamp down. She was grateful that he just held her, letting her tears dampen his chest as she got it out. 

* * *

 

“Hey  _ Kenny _ ,” Beth said as the kids filed in through the front door, followed by Rio with Marcus.

Kenny stopped in his tracks, slowly sitting his backpack down on the bench by the door. “Yeah?”

“I was hoping you, me, and Rio could have a little talk.” Beth said as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the hook. “I’m going to make snacks for everyone and then we can sit outside and talk?”

Kenny kicked off his shoes with a little more force than usual, shooting Rio a quick glare before he looked back to his mother. “I guess.” He shrugged, walking towards the kitchen.

Beth met Rio’s eyes, her brows rising upwards with an unspoken comment on Kenny’s demeanor. Rio just shrugged and turned his attention back to Marcus who was complaining about something that had happened in class.

“You gotta overcome it, Marcus.” Rio told him, letting him hold his hand as they moved further into the house. “Things ain’t gonna get any easier. Not everyone’s gonna want to share with you.” 

Beth smiled fondly as she watched Rio scoop Marcus up and sit him down on the stool at the kitchen counter. “What was that you said, once? The playground doesn’t get any easier.”

“ _ Exactly _ .” Rio said, pointing at Beth as he moved to the fridge to grab the cheese sticks for the kids. They’d fallen right back into the rhythm they’d been in  _ before _ everything fell apart. Before their playground got harder than ever. 

It took an hour to get everyone fed snacks and settled down. Beth’s stomach was a pit of anxiety and judging by the stilted way Rio was performing his usual duties with the kids —  he was nervous too. 

Beth sat down on the bench of the picnic table and Rio perched on the table beside her as Kenny pulled one of the deck chairs down to sit in front of them. “Look, I know what your father told you…” 

“I figured it out myself.” Kenny cut her off, his eyes flickering towards Rio with hostility. “He’s the man who shot dad. Isn’t he?”

Rio ran his fingers over his lower jaw, scratching his nails over the scruff there before he answered. “Yea and I ain’t proud of it.” He admitted. “But it ain’t  _ simple _ either.”

“It seems pretty simple.” Kenny said, crossing his arms across his chest. “You shot someone!” 

“I did.” Rio said simply. “I’ve done bad things, Kenny. Shit I ain’t proud of.” 

“I don’t understand why my mom would leave my dad for someone who tried to kill him.” Kenny protested, turning to look at Beth then. “Don’t you even see how upset he is?”

Beth sighed heavily, resting her elbows on the table behind her. “I didn’t leave your dad because of Rio, Kenny. I left your dad because he did a lot of bad things. It all came to a head and I couldn’t take it. Rio just happened to be there to help pick up the pieces.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “There’s a lot of grown up stuff that happened, buddy.” 

“And shooting dad wasn’t  _ grown _ up?” Kenny glared. “Why did you do it?”

“Because I’m not a good person,” Rio said quietly. “I’m  _ trying _ to be better. I don’t want Marcus to grow up like I did… or you, or Danny… or the girls.” He shook his head slowly. “I wanna get back to where we were before, buddy. We were good.”

Kenny shook his head, “I don’t wanna be friendly with a murderer.” 

Rio winced. “Look, Kenny… I’m gonna be going away for awhile for some of the things I’ve done. I don’t know how long… but I don’t wanna leave on bad terms with you. You’re a good kid.”

“Are you going to jail for shooting my dad?”

Beth pinched the bridge of her nose. “Your father isn’t going to bring  _ that _ up.” She said firmly. “Look, your dad isn’t so innocent. Okay? The sooner you realize that people  _ will _ let you down, the better. Grown ups lie and they hurt each other.”

“Dad said you’re going to marry Rio.” Kenny stated, looking down at the ground. “Is that true?”

“Yes.” Beth answered quietly. “We were actually discussing that today. We were going to hold off for awhile, but… with everything that’s happening. It might be next week.” 

Kenny’s shoulder sagged. “Why can’t you just get back with dad? If  _ he _ ’ _ s _ going away.” 

“Because I don’t love him.” Beth said firmly. “I love Rio.” She swept her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Life isn’t perfect like a movie. This isn’t a fairytale.”

Rio reached over and squeezed her shoulder. “I was gonna ask you to be my best man.” He told Kenny, meeting his eyes. 

Kenny’s eyes went wide. “ _ What _ ? You mean to marry my mom?”

Rio nodded his head. “Yeah. That’s the one who holds onto the ring.”

Kenny looked between the two of them. “You wouldn’t hurt my mom, would you?”

“ _ Never _ .” Rio said without hesitation. “I don’t want bad blood between us, buddy. I enjoyed helpin’ you with math and playing soccer.”

“Even though I’m terrible at it?”

Rio made a face, “Danny  _ does _ have natural talent… but you’re the swimmer. Move over Phelps, Boland’s gonna take your glory.”

Kenny nodded his head with a slight smile. “What did dad do?” He questioned, looking to Beth then. “I want to know.”

“When we were married… he uh…” How did you explain cheating to a child? 

“He broke a  _ really _ important promise.” Rio interjected. “He was supposed to just love your mom, but he  _ loved _ other women.”

Beth sighed a breath of relief.  _ That  _ was a kid friendly explanation.

Kenny pursed his lips, “Are you guys going to have a baby like Auntie Annie?”

Beth shook her head. “We are perfectly happy with what we have.”

“So you’re not going to replace us?”

“You guys are irreplaceable.” Rio assured him. 

“Never in a million years could I replace you guys.”

“Dad said you were going to forget about us.” Kenny said with a frown. “I’m glad that’s not true.”

“Come here.” Beth said as she stood up, holding her arms out. “Your dad is going to say a lot of stuff, because he’s mad I didn’t forgive him when he hurt me. He wants to use you guys against me. Can you promise me you won’t listen to him? You can always ask me whatever you want to know.”

Kenny seemed hesitant at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Beth and hugged her tightly. “I promise.” 

Beth turned her lead to look at Rio, a smile spreading over her lips. At least for now, the crisis with Kenny was smoothed over. 

* * *

“So you’re really gonna do it, huh?” Annie said as she settled into the seat across from Beth, glancing down at the menu. 

“We are.” Beth’s eyes flickered to her right where Rio was sat, her hand finding his under the table. “It’s not going to be a big deal, so don’t make it one.”

“I mean, my sister is getting  _ married _ again… kinda a big deal.” Annie shrugged, flipping the menu over. “Why do they always sit in wine side up?”

“It’s going to be at the courthouse. Just you, the kids, Ruby, and Maria.” Beth explained as she took a sip of her wine. 

“Do you really wanna have it at the same place that’s gonna… you  _ know _ ?” She mimed being handcuffed.

Beth’s brows furrowed together. “Where else do you suggest then? I don’t want something  _ big _ . I just want simple and quick.”

“We filed the marriage license today.” Rio stayed as he swirled his glass of bourbon. “We could do it in the backyard.” 

Beth pursed her lips thoughtfully, “ _ Maybe _ .” She shrugged. “I just want to do it.”

“Are you gonna change your name?” Annie questioned, reaching for the bread as the waiter dropped a basket of bread off at the table. “Elizabeth García.”

“Honestly? I haven’t put much thought in it.” Beth admitted. “I didn’t even get around to changing my name after the divorce.” She took a sip of her wine, before she caught sight of Ruby and waved her over.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ruby said as she sat down beside Annie. “Stan got pulled in for a late shift and I had to get a baby sitter.” She picked up her menu. “I already know I need a  _ whole _ bottle of wine.”

“That rough of a day, huh?” Annie arched a brow. “So, our girl’s getting married.”

“Freaking  _ finally _ .” Ruby said with a laugh, smiling at Beth and Rio. “So, when’s the big date? Do I get to be your maid of honor again?”

Beth laughed, “It’s really just a simple ceremony.” 

“So? You still have to have us up there with you.” Ruby fixed her with a look, before she flagged down a waiter to order herself a glass of wine. 

Rio pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, looking between the two women. “So, I’ve got your blessing?”

Annie nodded. “I mean, I have my obvious reservations… but this is for Beth to decide.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“We just want Beth to be happy.” Ruby stated. 

“I mean, I’m not going to be happy because my husband’s going to be in jail…” Beth said dryly and Rio rested his hand on her leg beneath the table. “This whole thing sucks, I’m not going to pretend otherwise.”

“How are things looking on that front?” Ruby questioned, looking at Rio. “Has your lawyer made any headway?”

Rio shrugged. “They’re probably going to drop the charges related to  _ your _ rotten egg.” He downed his bourbon. “Hopefully we can get a reduced sentence.”

“So you’re like… some do-gooder, right?” Annie questioned. “Mr. Money Bags.”

Rio scratches at the back of his ear and cracked his neck. “Yea. I take care of my community.” He shrugged. “Give back and shit. Gotta count for somethin’ right?”

Annie seemed impressed. “I mean, I’d definitely look at what someone’s done for the community. Besides, the drugs we were peddling weren’t even  _ bad _ drugs.”

“ _ Exactly _ .” Rio said with a short nod. “They don’t do much to distinguish that though.”

“Gretchen’s good at what she does.” Beth insisted. “We can all hope it’s just a year.  _ Maybe _ two.”

“The news last night said it’s like… two hundred years worth of charges or something.” Annie stated, before she paled at the expression on Beth’s face. “But they were probably wrong.”

“They aren’t.” Beth sighed. “Racketeering and money laundering  _ really  _ add up.”

“It’s crazy.” Ruby shook her head. “Murderers go in for less time than that.”

“Hopin’ for a year.” Rio said with a clenched jaw, giving Beth’s leg a squeeze, his flickering over her gave to make sure she was okay.

“I  _ really _ hate talking about this.” Beth said as she turned her gaze to the menu. “Can we just not talk about this tonight?”

“Of  _ course _ .” Ruby said, thanking the waiter has he returned with her wine. “I think we need to cheer to your impending wedding.”

“I second that.” Annie said, picking up her water. “To Beth and Rio.”

“To Beth and Rio.” Ruby said as her wine glass clanked against their glasses. “May nothing keep you apart longer than you can bear.”

“Now, let’s eat. I’m  _ starving _ .” Beth said, wanting to move the conversation and evening along. She didn’t want to dwell on the fact that by the time they were married, they have less than twenty days left together. It was already hard enough to wake up with him beside her and imagine for a second that the last two weeks had been a bad dream. 

* * *

“You are drunk.” Rio remarked as they got out of the Uber that dropped them off at his apartment. 

“I’m not drunk!” Beth laughed, taking her heels off and carrying them in her hands. “ _ You _ are the drunk one!” She felt warm and flushed and  _ maybe _ a little drunk. Wine always got to her better than bourbon. 

“Mhm.” Rio curled his arm around her waist, ushering her into the apartment lobby and to the elevator. “You’ve gone red, baby.” 

Beth felt even more flushed at that comment. “Don’t point it out!” She said, shoving him in the chest lightly. “I’m  _ sensitive  _ about that.”

Rio smirked at her, “Oh?” He rested his hands at her hips as she pressed close to him, tilting her head to look up at him. “It’s endearing.”

“That’s important.” Beth said as she rose up on her toes and kissed him. She ran her hand over his chest. “I like this shirt.”

Rio snorted a laugh. “I know where this is goin’.”

“I’d like it better on the floor.” She whispered, letting Rio guide her out of the elevator on their floor. 

“I haven’t been here since…” Beth said quietly as he unlocked the door and led her inside. He took her coat off, draping it over the back of a chair before he followed her into the bedroom. 

“We don’t gotta talk about that.” Rio said warmly, stepping around behind her to unzip her dress. “Let’s get you in bed, baby.”

“I  _ am  _ tired.” Beth said, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. Her eyes were heavier than they’d been in the back of the Uber. 

Rio helped her get her pajamas on and waited until she was settled into the bed before he stripped off his own clothes and joined her. 

Beth rolled over and curled her arms around him, pressing her lips against the back of his neck. “I love you.” She whispered sleepily.

“I love you too,  _ Elizabeth _ .” Rio drawled out, squeezing the hand she had possessively wrapped around him. 

Beth didn’t let him go at all that night, too afraid she’d wake up and find him gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> And once this story wraps up, you can invade my Tumblr inbox (obeyyourheart) with prompts! But not until this ends!
> 
> Also, I freaking love reading ya'lls responses when I find them on Twitter ;) Yes, I'm that sole like on your tweets. 
> 
> Seriously, you all have been the best readers ever! I love you to bits.


End file.
